1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vacuums in general and vacuums containing filters in particular.
2. Prior Art
Vacuum filters screen the flow of air through the vacuum. Dirty dust laden air is kept on one side of the filter, while clean air passes through to the fan and is discharged from the vacuum. With use, dust from the air stream passing through the vacuum tends to build up in the prior art filters. As the filters become more clogged, less and less air can be pulled through the filter. This diminishes the amount of air being drawn into the vacuum which in turn diminishes the strength of the vacuum. Thus, prior art vacuums steadily lose strength over the life of their filters. Eventually, the filters become so clogged that they must be removed and either replaced or cleaned. Accordingly, a vacuum meeting the following objectives is desired.